


Harry/Nathan Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: 1. Accidentally falling asleep together2. Feeling Down3. You look so cute in glasses4. Can we talk?5. Nail from a train track6. You're alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Harrysflynns over on tumblr <3

The couch of the motel that Harry and Nathan were resting on was insanely comfortable. Alright, truth to be told, injured as he was, Nathan was fond of any surface that allowed him to be at least partially horizontal.

Harry was keeping him company, probably to make sure that Nathan didn’t die, but he wasn’t making any kind of big effort. In fact, he was asleep, his head a surprisingly nice weight on his shoulder.

Nathan couldn’t blame him. A nap at this point sounded amazing, even if his stomach was growling and his leg hurt. The later would fade soon once the painkillers kicked in and Chloe was out getting food for all of them.

Nathan tipped his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. From far away he felt Harry snuggle more comfortably into his side, throwing an arm over his middle.

He didn’t even hear the click of the camera an hour later.


	2. Feeling Down

The TV was running when Harry came home. Nathan was seated in front of it, but one glance at his face made it clear that he wasn’t watching. Harry hated that expression. He didn’t see it often. Maybe once a year. Always on the same day.

“Hey champ,” Harry murmured when he sat down beside the unresponsive man. Nathan’s eyes didn’t even flick into his direction, kept staring straight at the screen without blinking. The mouth was pressed into a thin line, jaw locked tight.

They had been through this dance a few times. Harry didn’t consider himself a considerate man, but for Nathan he was at least willing to try.

At first he placed a hand on Nathan’s shoulder. That at least made Nathan blink. Harry slid his hand up to the back of Nathan’s neck. Then he tugged, gently, and Nathan all but folded into his side.

“Still don’t want to talk about it?”, Harry said and felt a little shake against his shoulder.

“No.”


	3. You look so cute in glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You look so cute in glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request over on Tumblr

“You look so cute in glasses.”

Nathan’s arm sneaked around Harry’s waist as Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned and his mirror image did the same. The new glasses he had bought were thick-rimmed. He wasn’t sure if he liked that. In all honesty he didn’t like wearing glasses period, but the contact lenses itched after a while.

“I don’t look cute,” Harry said and a kiss was dropped on the back of his neck. Then Nathan’s face look at him over his shoulder, smiling.

“I’m sorry to say, but you really do,” Nathan said with a grin. His other arm snuck around Harry’s waist as well, molding himself against Harry’s back. He didn’t look sorry at all.

“I don’t look cute,” Harry said again, still frowning at his face in the mirror. “I look handsome.”

Nathan broke out into pearls of laughter.


	4. Can we talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request over on Tumblr

“Can we talk?”

Nathan froze when he heard the words. They were by and large among those things he never wanted to hear. The first time those words had been said to him had been by his father, face grief stricken and voice quiet, as if he didn’t want to have that conversation at all. Nathan couldn’t blame him. There were many things he blamed the man for, but that moment had not been one of them.

“What’s up with your face, mate?”, Harry added when he saw Nathan’s stricken expression. Oh god, Nathan thought, he’s breaking up with me. There had been a remarkable number of break-up-conversations that had started with the exact same words in Nathan’s life. In that moment it didn’t even cross his mind that it was usually Harry giving cause to fight in their relationship.

Across the room, fresh annoyance flashed over Harry’s features. He waved a jug of milk in Nathan’s direction. It was empty.

“Can we talk about this, Nate?”, Harry asked again. Nathan watched flabbergasted as Harry crossed the room just to hold the jug under his nose.

“I- yeah sure,” Nathan said and got to his feet. His heart was still racing, but slowing down again as realization dawned on him as to why exactly Harry was angry.

“Why is this in the fridge? Put it in the garbage where it belongs!”, Harry growled. Relief washed over Nathan and he hugged Harry to his chest. On Harry’s face anger was replaced by confused.

“You’re a weird one,” Harry said, but returned the embrace.


	5. Nail from a train track

“What is this?”, Nathan asked, at a loss. Of course he could see what it was. He wasn’t blind. It was made of metal and almost as long as his hand. It was a little rusty, too, and very clearly…

“A nail? You’re giving me a nail for my birthday?”, Nathan said in utter disbelief when Harry only smiled at his confusion. The scars from the grenade had healed nicely, he almost couldn’t see them in the candle light.

“It’s a nail from a train track,” he then explained, as if that was somehow going to make that a great birthday present from one’s lover.

“I can see that.” Nathan turned the nail this way and that. When looking at the metal piece from all sides failed to make any happy feelings rise in Nathan, he put it in his pocket with the vague hope that it would simply rip the fabric and he would accidentally lose it.

He gave Harry the obligatory ‘thank you’-kiss and they resumed their dinner.

“It’s the one from the train track in the Himalayas.” Harry broke the silence a while later. He met Nathan’s startled look over the top of the table and then reached for Nathan’s hand.

“How romantic,” Nathan said sarcastically and interlaced their fingers, “you shot me in one of the train cars.”

Harry’s thumb stroked the back of his palm. There was a smile on Harry’s face, that lacked its usual smirking qualities. His eyes tracked over Nathan’s face with so much love that Nathan felt himself warm up to the present despite himself. Obviously it meant more to Harry.

“I’m glad you got away,” Harry said. Then he brought Nathan’s hand up to his lips.

After that, Nathan forgot about the nail for a while, even though he took it with him wherever he went. He didn’t lose it until Katherine Marlowe and Talbot did their best to ruin several of his days. Harry had been away on a job of his own. That was when Nathan lost the ring that had been so dear to him and a week later, the nail was gone as well. There hadn’t even been a tear in his pocket.

“Why the long face, darling?”, Harry said as he found Nathan on the couch with a hangdog expression on his face. “Still your ring?”, he added when Nathan didn’t look up.

The couch cushion dipped when Harry took a seat. A moment later his arm was around Nathan’s shoulders and his other hand held a small velvet box up to Nathan’s face.

“It’s not my birthday,” Nathan said, but he took the box anyway. At least Harry’s attention raised his mood a bit. Harry said nothing and only nudged his shoulder and Nathan opened the box. There was a ring inside of it, resting on a little silk cushion. It wasn’t his, he could clearly see that, but nonetheless it looked familiar. The metal was smooth, but not shiny, as if there had been a layer of rust on it that had been carefully, but not quite successfully, removed.

“Is that-?”, Nathan started and took the ring out.

“Yeah, the nail. I appreciate that you carried it around with you and now-” Harry took the ring from him and slipped it over Nathan’s ring finger, “you can carry it around more comfortably.” He looked up and Nathan’s mouth still hung open a little when Harry leaned in and laid a lingering kiss on his lips. Hurriedly Nathan snapped his mouth shut, only to open it once more a moment later, when Harry deepened the kiss.


	6. You're alive?

Harry was hurting all over. _Still_ hurting all over. At least the bandages were gone even though the doctors had advised him to only wear loose-fitting clothes for now, to keep the chafing to a minimum. 

Despite himself, Harry was nervous. He made himself knock and forced himself to stay where he was, while he listened to the sounds of footsteps coming towards the door. 

“You’re alive?!”, were the first words out of Nathan’s mouth when he opened the door and got a look at Harry. Harry smirked.

“Missed me?”, he asked and tried not to flinch at Nathan’s gaze roaming over his face and the parts of Harry’s body he could see, taking in the damage. Harry had never been vain, but then he had always been good looking. Used to be.

Part of his head had been shaved to get to the wounds done by the grenade. At least by now it had grown in a little, matching the lengths of the rest of his hair. 

Nathan didn’t answer, but he did take a step forward and Harry wished the other man would invite him inside already so they didn’t have to do this here, in the corridor of an apartment building. 

“How?”, Nathan asked. One of his hands slid over the beard Harry had let grow to hide some of the damage done to his face. The tips of his fingers brushed under Harry’s eye, the which was now blind.

“Some of Zoran’s remaining men took me with them when they ran away,” Harry replied and reached up to cover Nathan’s hand with his. 

For a moment Nathan’s throat worked, but he didn’t say anything until Harry laid a on Nathan’s waist and they went inside, away from any prying eyes.


End file.
